Top Girl Sequel : Jealous
by rivaichin
Summary: Shigehiro—mantan pacar yang datang jauh-jauh ke Kyoto menginap di rumah. Terlebih lagi saat ia datang, Akashi berada di rumah ingin bertemu denganmu untuk minta maaf karena perdebatan kalian di sekolah—perdebatanmu lebih tepatnya. Sedang, Ibu dengan bodohnya menyuruhmu dengan Akashi mengajak Shigehiro keliling kota Kyoto. Apakah yang akan terjadi selama perjalanan? yuk baca yuk!


Meskipun Ia sudah menjadi milikku, tapi...ada rasa aneh yang mengganjal di hatiku. Entah perasaan apa aku juga tidak tahu pasti.

Senang sih...Namun, rasanya sama saja seperti tidak mengenal dia sama sekali. Maksudku, kita mengobrol, tapi obrolan kita hanya sebatas pelajaran saja. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Ah, sudahlah. Apa yang aku harapkan dari pemuda bersurai api itu? Yang mengaku selalu benar (meskipun itu kenyataannya) serta egonya yang _oh-so-high._

.

.

 **Kuroko No Basket is not my own. It's written by Noburo Takagi-sensei.**

 **Kuroko No Basket!Manga and Light Novel is not my own as well. It's written by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

 **But this fic is my own fic, even though I got the inspiration from Nick Jonas's song.**

 **Hope you like it!**

.

.

"Shige-chan!" teriakku sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah seorang yang kupanggil supaya memudahkannya untuk melihatku di tengah keramaian stasiun kereta saat itu.

"Oh!" Sepertinya pemuda berambut coklat itu melihatku karena sekarang ia sedang melawan arah perginya orang-orang untuk menghampiriku dan memelukku dengan erat. "Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu?"

Aku terkekeh dan membalas pelukannya. "Entah." aku menggelengkan kepalaku yang bersebelahan dengan kepalanya. Aku pendek—kurang tinggi untuk seukurannya, jadi pemuda yang bernama Ogiwara Shigehiro itu terpaksa membungkuk sedikit untuk menyamai tingginya dengan tinggiku. "Terakhir kita bertemu waktu musim dingin lalu ya?"

"oooh," ia tertawa begitu mendengar apa yang baru kuucapkan. "yang kau demam gara-gara tergelincir di atas es danau yang membeku, lalu tidak sengaja jatuh karena kau tidak lihat kalau esnya retak?"

Aku ikut tertawa begitu Shigehiro mengingatkan kejadian itu kepadaku. Aku langsung memukul dada bidangnya pelan dan melepas pelukannya di tubuhku. "ya ya, untungnya waktu itu ada kau. Aku berhutang nyawa padamu." Aku memutar kedua bola mataku bercanda. Ya, dulu memang aku sempat terjatuh di atas danau pada saat musim dingin! bayangkan bagaimana rasanya jatuh di air yang dinginnya minta ampun. Dan, untungnya saat itu ada Shigehiro yang menemaniku, jadi tanpa pikir panjang ia ikut menyelam untuk menyelamatkanku. Tapi, anehnya ia tidak ikut demam sepertiku.. "Oh ayolah, ibu sudah menunggumu di rumah!"

Shigehiro menatapku ragu. "Kau yakin aku bisa menginap di rumahmu?"

"Tenang saja, Koutarou pasti senang kau di rumah!" seruku kemudian menarik lengannya ikut pergi bersamaku ke rumah.

Stasiun kereta jaraknya lumayan jauh dari rumahku, jadi kali ini tentu saja aku datang bukan dengan kaki melainkan mobil beroda empat (duh). "Bagaimana sekolahmu disana?" tanyaku.

"Keren," jawabnya. "Tapi aku belum menemukan orang yang sekeren kau sebagai ganti."

"ah, masa?" godaku tidak percaya. "Atau jangan-jangan kau belum pindah hati dariku?" Ya, pemuda berambut coklat di sampingku adalah mantan pacarku zaman SMP Meikō. Tentu saja ibu tahu, maka dari itu ibu menyukai Shigehiro melebihiku kalau Ayah, ia terkesan tidak begitu menyukainya di awal-awal, namun entah apa yang sudah mereka katakan tanpa adanya keberadaanku, Ayah menyetujui hubungan kami. Namun, seiring waktu berjalan kami sama-sama merasa jenuh karena beberapa alasan dan berakhir lah hubungan kami.

"kalau belum," ia melirik ke arahku, memperhatikan reaksi yang akan kuberikan kepadanya. "mau balikan?"

aku terkekeh-kekeh sambil membuka pintu mobil dan masuk. "kita putus karena suatu alasan, dan kau ingin merasakan hal yang sama? _seriously_?"

"hhm," ia mengangkat bahunya ringan dan ikut masuk ke mobil setelahku. "entah. Siapa tahu hubungan kita membaik kalau kita balikan?"

aku hanya tertawa mendengar ucapannya. Sepanjang perjalanan, kami membicarakan seputar kehidupan masing-masing dan kenangan masa lalu yang kita jalani bersama, tidak merasakan waktu yang perlahan-lahan merenggut percakapan kami, sampai akhirnya kami tiba di rumahku. "astaga," mulutnya ternganga lebar, melihat rumahku yang baru setelah pindahan ke Kyoto. "kau yakin tempat ini dinamakan rumah?"

aku mengangkat tanganku ringan. "kurang lebih begitu."

Shigehiro terdiam sesaat, melihat betapa panjang kali lebar rumahku ini. Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi saat pertama kali datang ke sini aku juga berpikir kalau Ayah sudah gila. "lebih terlihat seperti _mansion_."

"ya, aku tahu." aku menghela nafasku pelan. "aku lebih suka rumahku yang dulu."

Mobil diparkirkan di garasi rumah. Pintu di sisi kanan dan kiri terbuka, dibukakan oleh pelayan rumahku. "Ibu sudah menunggu di ruang tengah, tuan putri." Ucap salah satu dari mereka ketika aku keluar dari mobil. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai respon.

Shigehiro berdiri di sampingku, _speechless_ begitu melihat tumpukan pelayan yang aku miliki sekarang. "Aku merasa sangat... _out of place_ sekali..."

" _oh, don't be._ " aku memutar kedua bola mataku. Berjalan di samping Shigehiro memasuki rumahku, membuatku merasa seperti kurcaci berdiri di sebelah raksasa. Bagaimana pun juga 155 cm dibandingkan dengan 177 cm itu perbedaan yang sangat jauh, bisa dibilang. "Aku tahu ini gila. Pertama kali aku kesini juga aku mengira Ayahku sudah gila. Untungnya, dia masih sehat walafiat."

"Oh, Shigehiro!" Seru Koutarou begitu kita memasuki ruang tengah. "Bagaimana kabarmu, _buddy_?" tanyanya kemudian merangkul pundak Shigehiro.

"uh..luar biasa?" Ia terkesan tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri. "Ngomong-ngomong, rumahmu keren."

"Tidak sama sekali/Ya sama sekali!" seruku berbarengan dengan Koutarou. Argh—aku benci waktu dimana kita berbicara berbarengan dan membuat kami tampak seperti saudara kembar. Maksudku kembaran dengan seorang idiot seperti Koutarou?

"Oh lihat," Shigehiro menyeringai kecil. "Kalian memang cocok jadi kembar saja."

"NGGAK/NGGAK!" seruku, sekali lagi seiringan dengan Koutarou. Astaga.

"Berhenti mengikutiku/Berhenti mengikutiku!" seruku yang entah kenapa seiringan lagi dengannya.

"kau yang mengikutiku!" seru Koutarou balik.

"Apa untungnya aku mengikutimu?" aku mencemoohnya.

Shigehiro tertawa lepas begitu melihat pertengkaranku dengan Koutarou. "sudah sudah!" katanya, dengan air mata berada di pelupuk matanya. "Saudara kembar memang tidak bisa dipungkiri!"

"SHIGE-CHAN/SHIGEHIRO!" seru kami...untuk kesekian kalinya bersamaan.

"sshh, apa yang kalian ributkan?" Ibu datang dari arah ruang tamu; bingung akan apa yang tadi kami ributkan. "Oh astaga, Shigehiro!" serunya, sekejap melupakan apa yang ia bingungkan tadi. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik," Ucapnya sopan dengan senyum manis ia paparkan di wajahnya. "bagaimana dengan anda?"

"Aku baik," balas Ibu dengan senyum manis. "Oh iya, ada Akashi menunggumu di ruang tamu." katanya, ditujukan ke arahku.

Badanku langsung menegang dan terpaku di tempatku berdiri saat itu. Sedang apa Sei-chan berada di rumah? Saat liburan? Tunggu, aku tidak buat janji apa-apa kan? Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin melihat wajahnya saat itu setelah insiden itu...terjadi.

Aku marah besar kepadanya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia memaksaku menjadi manager klub basketnya, tapi gara-gara acara manager-manager tidak jelas itu, aku ketinggalan latihan _cheerleader_ yang kuikuti. Saat aku marah, ia hanya diam dan menatapku dengan tenang. sikapnya yang seperti itu membuatku lebih gila lagi. "Oke," kataku pada akhirnya, kemudian pergi ke ruang tamu, hanya untuk bertemu dengan pemuda berambut merah dengan egonya yang tinggi yang bernama _Akashi Seijurou._ dan ya. dia pacarku.

Aku melihatnya mengunci tatapannya ke arahku, seakan-akan ia mengobservasi tubuhku dari kedua maniknya yang merah. ...EH, TUNGGU. Sejak kapan manik mata Akashi berwarna sama? "Aku belum siap untuk bertemu denganmu, kau tahu..."

Ia menatapku dengan senyum terpampang di wajahnya. Senyum dengan perasaan bersalah yang...tulus. "Aku tahu," katanya pengertian. "Maka dari itu, aku datang kesini."

Sial. Kenapa ia bisa jadi se...gentle ini? tidak tidak! Mimpikah aku saat ini?

"Tidak," ucapnya tiba-tiba, seolah-olah ia baru saja menjawab apa yang kupikirkan. "Kau tidak bermimpi."

"Sei-chan..." aku menghela nafasku pelan. "aku minta maaf...oke? Waktu itu, aku benar-benar kesal dengan jadwal latihan basketmu dan..."

"Aku mengerti," balasnya, memotong pembicaraanku.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelah pemuda itu. "Kau..." aku menoleh ke arahnya dan memperhatikan kedua manik matanya. "Sei-chan, kau pakai soft lens, ya?"

"tidak,"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku; tidak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan Akashi barusan. Tapi, Akashi juga tidak pernah berbohong kepadaku. Tanpa meminta izin kepada pemilik wajah, aku langsung menangkap kedua pipinya dan menariknya mendekati wajahku hanya untuk memperhatikan matanya yang...berbeda. "kok bisa sama?"

Akashi hanya diam sambil menatap mataku dan larut kedalamnya. "karena aku yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang."

"Hah?"

"Kau mengerti maksudku," ucapnya sambil jarinya ia kaitkan dengan rambutku dan ia main-mainkan.

"Tidak begitu, sebenarnya..."

"Kau percaya dengan orang yang memiliki _'kepribadian ganda'_?"

"uh...ya, kurasa?" aku terkesan tidak yakin pada diriku sendiri. "Lalu?"

"Aku punya dua," jelasnya. "Akashi yang selama ini kau kenal adalah kepribadianku yang lainnya, dan yang lainnya adalah yang sekarang kau lihat."

"Astaga," mulutku ternganga. Tanganku segera naik ke arah dahinya, kalau-kalau ia mabuk karena demam tinggi. "Kau habis makan apa, Sei-chan!?"

"Aku tidak mabuk karena demam maupun makanan..." Akashi _sweatdropped_.

Aku terdiam sejenak, memproses segala sesuatu yang terlontarkan dari mulut Akashi barusan. "...jadi, Akashi yang sebenarnya yang mana?"

Belum sempat menjawab pertanyaanku, Ibu dan Shigehiro masuk ke ruang tamu. Segera aku membenahi posisiku yang tampak...tidak senonoh. "Oh, _chill, dear._ ibu juga pernah muda," Ibu mengedipkan mata ke arahku. "Seijurou, kau tidak ada acara kan untuk hari ini?"

"tidak," balas Akashi sopan, dengan senyum kecil terpampang di wajahnya.

"Bagus, kalau begitu kalian berdua bisa mengajak Shigehiro keliling Kyoto hari ini!"

* * *

Hello from the other side! /apasihlu

akhirnya gue dapet ide juga buat sequel top girl mehehehehehehe

maaf ya buat which one gue lamain dikit:( lagi bingung harus lanjut apa soalnya he he he(?)

udah deh segitu dulu

see you in the next chap!

kkkk rivaichin kkkk


End file.
